What Life?
by Dimunda
Summary: I was born many years ago. Time means nothing to me. It passes by me too quickly. I never get to truly appreciate it. I take it for granted. Why? I control it of course. I love everything my Father created. Except humans. They can't be trusted. Dialga


A/N: I needed to upload this story. I've had it in my mind for forever. :3 enjoy!

"Child…awaken…"

I stirred, opening my eyes. What…What was this? Who am I? Who was that?

I saw a creature but I didn't know what to call it.

"I am Arceus," the creature said. "And you are Dialga. You are a female. You are time."

I then inhaled and shot my eyes open completely. I looked down and saw my legs. I then felt something in my head....I…knew more.

I looked at the creature who called himself Arceus.

"You are my father?" I asked.

He stood on four legs and nodded.

"That is your brother," he said, looking to the left.

I turned my head to the right and saw a large creature surrounded by a pink aura. He seemed to be sleeping.

"And so is he."

I saw Arceus look to the right so I looked to the left.

I saw a serpent, black like creature curled in a slumber. It was surrounded by a gray aura.

"What are they?" I asked.

Arceus walked to the creature surrounded in the pink aura.

"Palkia," he said. "Space. Your brother."

He then walked to the serpent like creature.

"Giratina," he said, looking at me. "Ruler of a world that is opposite of yours."

"My world?" I asked.

Arceus turned his head, and I did as well. Then, I heard a roar and jerked my head back.

Palkia's tail twitched and it stood up. I then looked at Arceus and my eyes widened.

I then saw a giant blue and green orb. Above it was a much smaller, gray orb.

"Earth," he said. "Your brother, Palkia, and your world."

I stared at the orb. A world…

I turned my head to Palkia who stared at me with his red eyes. I stared at him, wondering what he was thinking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed by and I did not really understand it. Yes, I ruled it, but I did not know how to measure it.

"Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years," Arceus said, approaching me. "You'll figure it out."

And he laid down high above my head.

My brother, Palkia, was moving around, creating small lights that he called stars and more orbs he called planets.

I turned and look at my other brother, Giratina. He still had not awakened and I wondered why.

"I have not yet created life on Earth," Arceus said. "When I do, he will awaken and leave instinctively to his world."

He always knew what I was thinking…and I did not like it.

"I am sorry, my daughter," I heard him say again. "I am curious to how you will think. I will cease."

I sighed and lay down on my knees. I rested my head on my side and began to drift into slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She has not done a lick of work, my father."

I cracked my eyes open to see Palkia speaking to Arceus. Arceus was lying down while my brother stood.

"I have done all these wonderful things on your command, yet you give her nothing!" Palkia said. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Time is something I cannot force upon her, Palkia," Arceus said calmly. "It is something she must figure out. Give her time."

I heard him chuckle softly. At the same time, I heard my brother growl.

"Why do you not give her work?!" Palkia roared, causing me to flinch lightly. "She is lazy and good for nothing! A waste of the space I created!"

I then felt something boiling inside of me as I growled. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to see what he would think after that.

"She has done nothing but ask questions and sleep!" Palkia roared. "Make her do something!"

"Shut up!" I roared, standing up.

I then felt the boiling rise up my throat. It hurt a little. I wanted it out. I pushed force into my throat out and saw a stream of dark blue and gold shoot towards Palkia.

The stream slammed into him, causing him to fly through space. He pushed his wing like materials upward and he stopped. He roared at me.

What was that? What did I just do?

"Your attacks, my daughter."

I looked at Arceus. He was listening to my thoughts again. I saw him smile.

"Forgive me, daughter," he said. "But I had to see what you were thinking when you released your power."

"My power?" I heard myself ask.

"Yes," Arceus said. "You and your brothers have powers. But you have to learn to control them."

I looked at Palkia, who was walking towards our father.

I saw him give me a sinister glare that I did not like.

But I knew that me and my brother, Palkia, were not going to get along.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time continued to pass us. I gave this period of time the name of days. Days had passed us. Fifteen days to be exact. That was two weeks and one day. I named the period of time longer than days, week or weeks. A week was seven days.

I looked and did not see my brother Palkia. He must've been off somewhere, creating things I had no idea about.

I lay on my knees, beginning to close my eyes. I then began to sleep once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sleeping again?!"

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Palkia standing, looking down at me with a hideous look. I slowly stood up, stretching my neck.

"Yes, I was," I said, staring at him.

He growled at me.

"I'm sick of you!" Palkia yelled. "All you do is sleep! Is that all you can do?!"

I then felt that boiling feeling but this time throughout my body. I felt like I hate my brother. I hate him! I hate him so much! I hate how he accuses me for not working! All he did was creating stuff that was simple! And he calls it work!

"I'm sick of YOU!" I yelled. "All you do is yell at me every time you see me! Stop yelling at me! You aren't worth the air you breathe!"

I then saw his arm glow, the blade pulling out slightly. He then slammed it into me and I fell back.

I was feeling this hurting feeling. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't like this as well.

I felt the boiling crawl up my throat. I then pushed it out, the same stream coming out and hitting my brother.

Palkia tried to stand straight and barely succeeded. He then lifted his arm and I opened my mouth, ready to release the stream again.

"Enough!"

I turned to see Arceus, a pink orb, a yellow orb, and a blue orb of light hovering beside his head. He was giving us a horrible look. The look that I hate so much.

"I am fed up with you two fighting constantly," he said. "So I created these lives."

The pink orb glowed brighter, taking shape. There I saw a small, pink creature, having two tails and a jewel on its forehead and the jewel on each tail.

"This is Mesprit," Arceus said. "She handles emotions."

I saw the Mesprit smile happily.

I then saw the blue orb begin to glow brighter, taking shape as well. Then, a small, blue creature formed. It had the same jewel on its forehead and on its two tails as well.

"This is Azelf," Father said. "She controls the strength you have to move and do other things."

Finally, the yellow orb began to glow brighter as well, taking its shape. A small yellow creature then formed. It had the same jewel on its forehead and tails, but its eyes were closed.

"And finally, Uxie," Father told us. "He controls knowledge. Now that he is here, you will have all the knowledge of your attacks and everything else."

I stared, in amazement. I did feel different. Knowledgeable maybe?

"How does this stop me and her from fighting?" Palkia said, not using my name.

"This will help you and Dialga fighting more on force then will," Arceus said. "These three know what to do and you do not need to know."

Arceus looked at Earth.

"It's about time I created life for that lifeless planet," Father said.

I then saw him begin to walk towards it, not looking back at us.

I turned my head to Palkia and narrowed my eyes. He looked at me and narrowed them as well.

The being named Mesprit then appeared in front of me, smiling brightly.

"Dialga!" she said, her voice high and sweet. "Let's go play!"

I then felt her tug on the armor beside my eye, grunting as I didn't move. I hesitated as I began to walk. I felt her on my head and I tried to look up at her, but I couldn't see her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day passed since Father went to Earth. A week actually so seven days. I lay on my knees, staring at Earth, waiting for him to return.

I looked to the left and saw Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie holding hands, spinning round and round in a circle. Mesprit was smiling, Azelf looked emotionless, and Uxie looked a little scared.

I smiled slightly. I then saw Palkia walk passed them. I glared at him. I saw him look back, glaring at me as well.

I then turned my attention back to Earth, watching it. I felt my tail swishing side to side, brushing against the ground. I then felt something fall to my face, then looked up.

Small white circles were falling from the sky. I saw a light blue bird with a long tail flying, the white circles falling were it flew.

"Space is snowing?" I asked to myself.

"That's the sky, my dear."

I looked up to see Arceus walking, inclined planes appearing behind him. What were they?

"Stairs," he answered.

I sighed and he smiled.

"Forgive me again, my sweet," Arceus said, walking to me.

He then laid on his knees beside me.

"Sky?" I asked, a little confused.

Arceus smiled at me.

"Technically you are on Earth, my daughter," he said.

I blinked.

"But how?" I asked.

Arceus looked up at space, or what he called the sky.

"When you first breathed you were in technically nothingness with me," he said. "When your brother moved, he created space. Have you not noticed your brother Giratina missing?"

I widened my eyes then looked down sadly. I heard him laugh softly.

"Do not fret," he said. "He disappeared into his world as soon as I made life."

I sighed with slight relief. At least he was ok.

"But back to what I was saying," Arceus said. "You are just on the highest peak on Earth. Spear Pillar. You looked down on Earth's ground, not thinking you were on the planet. But you are. You are on your world. You are home. The world is your home so you may choose to live anywhere."

I looked at him curiously.

"What life did you create?" I asked.

Arceus looked down, to Earth's ground. I looked and saw it was covered in white.

"Snow…," he said.

"Snow," I repeated. "What are Snows? What do they look like?"

I then heard him laugh.

"No, my dear daughter, you misunderstood," he said. "The white circles that fall from the sky are called snow. The ground is just covered in it."

"Oh," I said.

He smiled.

"Humans, plants, and Pokémon are what I created, Dialga," he said. "Humans are…I don't know how to explain it to you. You'll have to see them for yourself. Pokémon are like us. We are Pokémon technically. Plants are vegetation. You'll see."

I was still confused but I planned to see these things for myself.

He smiled and then looked down.

"You are legendary though," he said. "As are the Beings, your brothers, and myself. There are a few legendaries and there aren't many of the same type. You, your brothers, and I are the only ones that won't die."

"Die?" I asked.

"It's when you don't live, breathe, move, or can speak," he said. "Unfortunately you'll see that as well. It's something you will have to see for yourself. But death is not good, but they are only mortals."

He made this death sound absolutely horrible.

"Dialga…," he said. "Tomorrow I will go into a slumber and I do not plane to wake up any time soon."

I stared at him, confused and not sure what to say.

"When I brought up the legendaries before," he said. "It was because some legendaries can more into humans but all have telekinesis, able to talk with your mind aloud so others can hear you. I say this because your brothers and you will be able to do these things. You may live among humans if you choose or walk among them. Whichever you choose."

"Wait," I said. "You said my brothers, you, and I won't die. Does that mean….?"

"Yes," he said. "The Beings will eventually die. But when they die, they leave behind their three jewels. A day after they die, a new Being will be reborn from the jewels. The cycle will forever continue. They die and live all at the same time."

All of this was confusing, but I tried to understand as much as possible.

"Now," he said. "As for my slumber. I have my reasons and I do not wish to tell you. I will, though, leave behind a flute, an instrument that produces music. And I will give it to you. When you touch it, you will immediately be flowed with the knowledge of music. You will also know how to play a certain song. It has mystical powers and when played may awaken or put to sleep any Pokémon or human. Including myself. But I would like not to be awakened."

I nodded my head.

"Of course, Father," I said.

He then turned and smiled at me.

"That's my girl," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two decades. Twenty years. This is how much time has passed since Father slipped away from us and is now sleeping. He hid himself deeply somewhere in Spear Pillar and I wondered why he wanted to sleep.

I closed my eyes and felt my body shrink. Father said we could do this. We were giants after all. We needed to be discreet if we didn't want to transform in a human.

I walked against the grass, looking at all the bright colors of the world. The world he created was so beautiful. I was looking at all the flowers. I then saw them.

The humans my father told me about. I could tell instantly just by looking at them if they were male or female. They were wearing strange things on their bodies and it puzzled me. I then looked at my body and wondered.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. Human…Human….Human…

I opened my eyes. I looked down and smiled. I saw human legs and arms. I looked at a puddle of melted snow and saw I still had my red eyes but long blue hair that humans seemed to have. I looked down and smiled. Still female.

I looked around my neck to see that the diamond that resided in my chest was now a necklace, the diamond still there.

Arceus called it the Adamant Orb. I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards a group of humans. I saw that they were all males. There were three of them. They stared at me strangely.

"She's not wearing clothes," I heard one say.

"Maybe she's too poor," another said.

I looked at them more closely. One of them had green hair and blue eyes, another had blonde hair and purple eyes, and the last one had black hair and emerald eyes.

The black haired one pulled off the clothing on his torso and pulled it over my head. He gently pulled my arms through it and I pushed my head through the large hole.

I looked down and saw that the shirt was way too large on me. It covered the upper half of my legs. I smiled at him.

"My name is Hiroshi," the boy said.

The green haired boy smiled.

"Takeshi."

And the blonde haired boy smiled as well, saying, "Kiosho."

Hiroshi smiled at me.

"What is your name?" Hiroshi asked.

I opened my mouth but I could not speak. I couldn't speak human.

Hiroshi cocked his head to the side.

"Can you not speak?" he asked.

I shook my head.

Takeshi looked at me sadly.

"Aww poor girl," he said.

"You have a home?" Kiosho asked.

I shook my head. Technically, in the way I knew they were asking, I did not.

Hiroshi smiled.

"Let's go ask mother if she can live with us," he said. "You three know how much she wanted a girl."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years have passed. Time seemed to pass by so quickly to me. Hiroshi and his brothers' mother let me stay and I have honestly grown found of them.

I walked through the passage way of their small hut.

"Should we give her away?"

Hiroshi's voice?

I leaned against the wall and saw him, his brothers, and mother talking.

Their mother had blonde hair and emerald eyes. I heard her sigh.

"We have to," I heard her say. "She's just not useful anymore."

Were they talking about me? I agreed, by nodding my head, two years ago to help around the house. The boys wouldn't let me do anything anymore so I did less.

Maybe they were talking about me.

"We can't keep feeding her," Takeshi said. "She's getting older and just wasting food."

I never ate much…

"Well its decided," I heard their mother say. "We have to get rid of her. Maybe we should give her a quick and painless kill. So she won't suffer."

My eyes widened. Get rid of me? I shook lightly. They told me they loved me…that they would take care of me. But more importantly they loved me. This is the emotion Mesprit told me was so wonderful.

But this emotion…the emotion I'm feeling…it hurts…it hurts so much. I narrowed my eyes and turned. I began to run out the house. But I had to say goodbye to something.

I ran to the back to an old Piloswine. She was a good Pokémon. Old but good. She helped us get through the harvest and everything. I stroked her fur.

"But you're getting sicker, huh, girl?" I asked.

She just laid there and I knew she didn't like to talk, even to me.

I felt something wet fall from my eye. I blinked, wiping it from my face. It was definantly water. Was I leaking?

"Dersua!"

That was the name they gave me, with my approval. I turned to see them walking towards me and the old Piloswine. I widened my eyes, seeing an ax. They were going to try and kill me.

I narrowed my eyes. I could easily kill them…but Father wouldn't want me to do that.

I turned and began to run towards the forest, thinking of my other form. Soon I was much taller.

Humans…you can't get close to them…they just end up hurting you.

A/N: what you people think? I know there are time skips and a lot, but it's Dialga. Time passes by quickly for her. She's my favorite Pokémon and I always wanted to imagine her entire life so I made this. Please tell me how it is! I am continuing this!

Dimunda


End file.
